Pirates
The Pirates 'are a group of Jamaican pirates going by the name of the '"Balseros Crew" in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. They are the replacement of the Russian Mafia from Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. They are largely based on Modern Pirates and Jamaican Organized Crime syndicates, such as the Yardies. They are described as a group of anarchists that, while mostly composed of Jamaicans, accept anyone who can keep up with their wild and vicious antics. Overview Faction members are easily identified by their dreadlocks and brightly coloured outfits.They carry Machine Pistols, Pistols, Shotguns, AK-47 variant of the Assault Rifles, RPGs and Anti-Air Missiles. Their vehicles are painted bright green and yellow and often display flame decals. They have two naval units: the Culican Cutter and the jet ski. They are hostile towards all factions in the game, and thus their own targets and HVT contracts are indiscriminate and target all factions. The Pirates operate an smuggling of weapons, endangered birds, rum, human organs (for humanitarian purposes as seen in "Black Market Warm Heart"), civilian and VZ vehicles. Completing the smuggling contracts without losing any cargo gives a huge reward compared to the normal payment ($1-3 million instead of a few thousand). Because of their illegal activities and anarchistic nature, they are hated by every other organization in the game. Working for the Pirates often means working against the other factions. Their buildings have their own architecture and are often decorated with lights. The Pirates possess 2 large satellite dishes but are never used or have any purpose in the game. Some NPC chatter dialogue expresses thoughts related to the satellite dishes; for example "Where the hell did we get that huge dish?" Pirates can be found on the islands in the Northern Regions of the map, typically North of Maracaibo and Altagracia, to the North-West of Caracas. The last outpost contract will give them a presence on the Venezuelan Mainland. Details Pirates' is a romantic term evoking adventure on the high seas. But these Jamaicans are really just expatriate crooks and thieves who enjoy hijacking ships full of oil or military cargo and selling them on the black market. If there were a stable government in Venezuela, they'd soon be forced out, but in the current chaos, all the organizations in Venezuela enjoy the benefits of dealing with these criminals. Shop The Pirates are the source of Pirate, civilian, VZ vehicles and a few supply drops: VZ *Piranha Patrol Boat *Iguana (MG) *Capuchin (Guntruck and AA) *Mosquito AA *Armadillo *Armadillo AA *Armadillo Jammer *Jaguar Tank *Jaguar Heavy Tank ($125k) *Kestrel (Attack /Tank Hunter ) *Anaconda ($250k, anti-tank only), *Condor Pirates *Devilbwoy's Buggy *Buju Technical *Gunney (Transpo') *Little Dimba (random delivery of Jet Ski) Civillian *Jet Ski (random delivery, sometimes delivered as a Little Dimba) *Motorboat *Speedboat *Utility Vehicle *Sports Car *Monster Truck Supply Drop *Pirate Supply Drop ($5k): 1 x Machine Pistol (MAC-10 variant), 1 x Shotgun, 1 x Pistol (Desert Eagle variant) and 1 x full box of ammunition *Covert Supply Drop: 1 x Covert SMG, 1 x Covert Pistol, 1 x full box of ammunition *Russian Sniper Kit: 1 x Sniper Rifle (SVD variant), 1 x full box of ammunition Arsenal Infantry Weapons *Machine Pistol *Shotgun *Assault Rifle *Pistol Ground Vehicles *Buju Technical Aircraft *Gunney Members XBox 360, PC, PS3 version: *Devilbwoy *Queen Stoosh *Glamity Jane PS2 version: *Daevon Risto *Cmdr. Leviathan *Spike Reddie *Ferric Venbles *Cmdr. Hurricane Trivia *According the the Mercenary during the "Endangered Cargo" contract, the Pirates may be the reason there are no more birds in Venezuela *The Pirates may have some good intentions, the "Black Market Warm Heart" contract may have a partly humanitarian goal, the Pirates smuggled in unspecified human organs and contract the Mercenary to deliver them to a foreign paramedic or doctor at a small Pirate outpost South East of Lake Maracaibo. When the cargo is delivered the doctor exclaims "Thank God, these organs will save lives". However, it seems they care for money more than anything good or bad. More than likely as well, these were harvested from victims illegally in an organ theft ring for black market value. *Alongside the PLAV, the Pirates are the only faction to have female soldiers, though theirs are somewhat less common. Female Pirates typically appear riding jet skis, rarely on the Pirate Isles and at La Cantina awaiting the rum delivery. Uniquely, they all carry the Uzi variant of the Machine Pistol. Image Gallery Pirate and car.jpg|A pirate thug with a Buju Technical 2pirates.png|Two pirate thugs Pirate.png|Pirate thug Pirates chilling out.png|Pirates chilling out Pirate Gang.png|Female pirate. Pirate gang2.png|Another. Pirate gang 3.png|Another. Pirate4.png|Pirate. Pirate3.png|Another. Pirate 2.png|Another. Pirate2.png|Another. Category:Factions Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Pirates Category:Crime Syndicates